LOTM: Decimation S5 P7/Transcript
(Yang is seen asleep as Shade's slime bottle sits next to her on a table. A voice is then heard) ???: Shame isn't it? (Yang wakes up to find that she is now sitting in a dark void) Yang: Huh?? ???: Shame that you couldn't go with him. You couldn't save him. Yang: *Looks around* Who's there?! Where am I!? ???: Do you feel helpless? Yang: Who are you?! (Yang looks around until she sees Starkiller in the distance) Starkiller: The one you loathe the most. (Yang's shock turns to anger as her eyes turn red. She screams and charges at Starkiller and throws a punch. But Starkiller vanishes) Yang: Huh!? YOU GET BACK HERE!! COME BACK AND FIGHT YOU BASTARD!!! Starkiller: *voice* That's gonna be hard to do. I'm not really here. (Starkiller appears behind Yang) Starkiller: We're in your head. (Yang gasps turns and throws another punch but Starkiller vanishes and reappears infront of her) Starkiller: This. Is your mind. The darkest part of your mind. With all your mistakes, your hatred, anger, and darkest desires. (Starkiller then appears farther away from Yang) Starkiller: Therefore, it's where my power reigns supreme. Yang: What the hell do you want from me!? Starkiller: I came to send a message. (Starkiller is then seen holding onto Shade's bottle) Starkiller: A message I'm sure you'll understand. Yang: *Gasp* You put that down right now!! Starkiller: What? You mean this? Yang: YOU LEAVE THAT BOTTLE ALONE RIGHT NOW!!! Starkiller: Yes... I can feel your anger. Its delicious. Yang: PUT THAT BOTTLE DOWN NOW!!!! Starkiller: Or what? You can't touch me. (Yang roars and charges at Starkiller who vanishes. Yang sees him and runs at him again but he vanishes) Starkiller: Look at you. You're just a short tempered little animal. You're a lot like that Defender Bakugo. (Yang tries to shoot him but he gauntlet is gone) Yang: Wha??? Starkiller: But this is just the start. With his death, I have made it my promise to end everything you and your friends ever cared about. The Defenders, your world, and your sister. (Starkiller then throws the bottle on the ground, shattering it) Yang: !! Starkiller: Goodbye. For now. (Starkiller vanishes. Yang then falls to her knees, seeing the bottle. She then lets out a loud cry of anger and despair. Make in the real world, Blake is seen shaking Yang trying to wake her up) Blake: Yang? Yang wake up! Yang: *Gasp* STARKILLER!!! (Yang sits up looking around before she sees the bottle still intact on the table) Blake: What?? Yang: *Panting* Starkiller… THat bastard,.... He was in my head... Blake: How did he do that?? Yang: I don't know... But he was mocking me... And he destroy Shade's bottle right in front of me... (Blake goes to the bottle and hands it ot Yang. Yang takes it) Yang: Thanks... Blake: I don't fully understand the bond you and Shade shared, but I know it was special. A lot like ours. Yang: Yeah. (Yang looks at the bottle before she looks at the corner of the room where Starkiller is seen standing) Yang: AHH!! Blake: Huh?! (Blake looks to find nothing in the corner) Blake: What are you screaming at? Yang: I....thought I saw something. Blake: You sure? Yang:..... *Holds her head* Great... Now I'm seeing him when he's not there... Blake: *Puts hand on Yang's shoulder* Don't worry. You're stronger then he is. He won't get you. And I'll be right by your side. Yang: Thanks Blake. We protect each other after all. Blake: Right. (Yang smiles before she looks down at the bottle with Shade's remains inside. It then cuts to The Defenders back home as Rose and Ruby head down into the basement where the others are seen) Rose: You called? Alex: That's right. And that should be everybody. (All the Defenders had gathered together in the basement) Ray: So what's going on Alex? Alex: I gathered everyone here cause its time we figure out what to do with *Holds up the Mind Stone* this. Jack: Huh? Alex: We need to put it somewhere safe guys. Mina: Can't we just leave it here? Omega: Mina don't you remember Starkiller's attacks? He knows where we are. If ALkorin learns we have the mind stone, his army will fall on us. Yuri: Alkorin's… army.... (Yuri begins to trail off as he turns his head to look behind him) Momo: Yuri? Yuri: Huh wha? Momo: You okay? Yuri: Y-Yeah I'm fine just.... Thinking. (Momo's confused as Alex continues) Alex: As Omega said, if Alkorin knows we have the stone, we're done. So we need to figure out a safe place for it. Erin: Like where? Alex: That's just it, we don't know where. Jack: Why don't we throw it in the sun? (Everyone looks at Jack like he gone crazy) Jack:... *Shrugs* Its a good hiding spot. Alex: *Sighs* How about some directions that aren't crazy? Charlie: Maybe we could take it to Solneer back at Beacon. Alex: No, that place would be swarmed in a second if we did. Craig: How about we put it in a temple over in Sequin Land? Alex: And risk Jordan and Risky getting it? Noooo. Rose: Maybe there's somewhere in Remnant we could hide it. Alex:..... I'll pretend you were joking with that one. Tom: Why don't we ask that thunder god dude to hide it? Alex: Maybe. But I'm not totally sure. Erin: Alkorin does have his hand dipped in pretty much all of these universes already. Jessica: Is there really no safe place we could protect the stone? Rayla: I'm sure Alex will think of something. He'll find a way. Erin:...… Mina: Maybe we could- Alex: Wait, I think I got something! Ruby: What? Omega: What is it? Alex: Why don't we just keep it here for a little bit longer? Erin: ….. Say what now? Alex: I mean, at least until we can think of something good. Momo: Is that a good idea? Erin: No its not a good idea! Every moment we have it gives Alkorin a chance to find it! We have to get rid of it! Alex: We can at least protect it if he does this way. Besides we need more time to find a place to put it. Rayla: I agree with Alex. Better to keep it for now. Right Ray? Ray:..... Rayla: Ray? Ray:.... I... Kinda agree with Erin. Its better to get rid of it. Rayla: Huh??? Alex: Come on guys, this is better than nothing right? Jack: I guess. Erin: *Frustrated sigh* Whatever.... *Starts to leave* Alex: Erin.... Yuri:………… Alex: Well, let's just keep it here then I guess. Jack: Alright. Ian: Sounds good for now. (Alex puts the stone into a near by safe and locks it) Jack: Well I guess we're done here. (The group all starts to leave) Mina: I had a good idea... Omega: I'm sure you did Mina. Rayla: Ray... Can I talk to you for a moment? Ray: Sure Rayla. (Ray and Rayla head up into another room) Ray: What is it? Rayla: Qhat was that? Ray: What was that? Rayla: What you said back there! You were suppose to agree with me and Alex! Ray: But I don't think its a good idea Rayla. Why would I agree with it? Rayla: Because! You know it's gonna be so much safer here Ray! Ray: No it's not! Rayla: Ray you- Ray: ANd you know what? Don't act like this is about the Stone! This is about you wanting to get with Alex! Rayla: It is not! Its- Ray: It so is! Ever since Alex welcome us into this group, he's ALL you ever think about! And we share a mind link Rayla so I know its true! Rayla: Hey just cause you're stuck as a machine who can't love doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to love someone! Ray:..... I think we're done here. (Ray leaves the room) Rayla:...... Why did I say that...? (Rayla leaves the room and heads out back to the nest with regret on her face. Alex then heads upstairs and enters Erin's room) Alex: Erin? Erin: *Creating mini Golems* …… Alex: Still practing huh? (The mini golem hops off Erin's hand and pick up a tooth pick spinning it around like a baton) Erin: Yep... Alex: Huh. (Alex watches the golems as they all gather around) Alex: You're certainly getting better with it. Erin: Yep. (The golems all salute at Erin. She salutes back at them) Alex:... Well hey listen, I don't means to interrupt your practice but... We need to talk. Erin: Talk? Alex: Yeah. Erin: About what? Alex: ABout... Us. Erin: *Sighs* Is this cause I think you're wrong about keeping the Mind Stone? Alex: No its- Erin: Look Alex, just cause your older then me doesn't mind you're always right. (Yuri thinking happens to be seen walking. He hears Alex and Erin and spies on them) Alex: Erin, I didn't want to talk about the Stone, I was- Erin: You sure? Because that's what it sounds like. Alex: Look, things have been getting tense and I want to try and work them out! Erin: There's nothing to work out! You heard my feelings loud and clear! Alex: Damn it Erin why won't you talk to me!? Erin: Because there's nothing to talk about! Alex: Yes there is! Erin: Okay! Then how about this: I don't WANNA talk to you! I want you to leave me alone so I can practice in peace! Alex: Oh my god are you REALLY gonna have a stick up your ass around me now?! Erin: How about I take that stick and- (Yuri suddenly steps out) Yuri: Heeeeey Alex! Erin! Alex: Yuri?? Erin: What are you doing? Yuri: I was just coming to check on you was all! I was wondering if the plan was finalized. Alex:... Y-Yeah. You were there. We put the Stone in the safe remember? Yuri:... Oh yeah that's right! (Erin rolls her eyes and goes back to practicing. Alex sighs in frustration) Alex: We'll talk again after we've calm down a bit. *Leave* Erin: …… Yuri: *Thinking* Why did I step in to break them up like that...? Is it because of... What I saw? Erin: So, you doing alright Yuri? Yuri: Huh?? Oh, yeah I'm fine. (Yuri looks down at the golems) Yuri: Huh, cute. Erin: Thanks. Yuri: Well, I'll leave you to practice. Erin: Thanks. (Yuri leaves. Erin then looks at one of her golems and it gives her a disapproving look over what happened with Alex) Erin: Oh what do you know? (Back with Yuri) Yuri: Alex and Erin... I don't know what is wrong with you two but... I feel like... If you don't set things right... Something will happen. (Yuri walks off before the scene cuts to Jordan sitting alone in his hideout. A clone then approaches him) Jordan Clone: Something wrong Jordan? Jordan: I don't know. For some reason, I just feel a strange source of power emanating somewhere in this Multiverse. Jordan Clone: You do? Jordan: Yeah. Can't you feel it too? Jordan Clone: As a matter of fact, I do feel a bit of something. Jordan: Weird right? Jordan Clone: Yeah... Jordan: Well, just keep your guard up. Who knows what could happen if that power expands. Jordan Clone: Right. (The Clone walks off as Jordan looks ahead. It then cuts to Yang sitting at a table as she looks down at Shade's remains) Yang:........... (Yang picks up the bottle and looks at it) Yang: Really not used to seeing you like this yet kiddo. ???: Then what are you used to seeing him as? (Yang looks behind her to find Starkiller behind her) Starkiller: Boo. (Yang cries out, fires a shot gun blast as Starkiller but instead blows up a wall) Yang:..... Damn it... (Starkiller's laugh is heard as Blake enters the room) Blake: What the heck was that?! (Yang looks back to find the bottle now lying on its side) Yang:...... Blake: Yang? (Yang says nothing as she just picks up the bottle) Blake:... Starkiller again? Yang: *sigh* It's like he's toying with me now. Taunting me just because he was able to kill Shade. (Yang looks at the bottle in anger) Yang: He's just messing with me all because he turned my friend to slime! (Yang puts the bottle on the table hard) Yang: It just pisses me off to no end! Blake: Hey hey, calm down. (Yang looks at the bottle as she tries to calm down) Blake: Come on, would Shade want to see you like this? Yang:.......*sigh*....... (Yang turns to face Blake) Yang: No... Blake: Exactly. Now come on, let's go try and take your mind of it. Yang: Okay. (Yang picks up the bottle) Blake: Leave that here. Yang: Huh? Blake: Keep Shade here. It'll be alright on the table. Yang: Oh. Okay then... (Yang leaves the bottle on the table before the two leave the room. The liquid inside then glows a bit for a second before it stops) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels